The Purple Ranger
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: This fanfic is set in the Power ranger zeo, the arrival of a new girl to Angel Grove, a shy girl, who comes from England, she has no friends there, but later will have
1. The New Girl

Power Rangers is not mine, not his characters, only the character of the new girl is mine

This fanfic is set in the Power ranger zeo, the arrival of a new girl to Angel Grove, a shy girl, who comes from England, she has no friends there, but later will have, she lives with her overprotective mother, her mother is divorced, and her father lives in England

-Mother you hurry, you take me to my new school, sure I'll have new friends, Mother I'm stupid?- 1.54 The girl says, her hair is long and straight, was black, she eyes is brown-green, very white and very pretty, she says impatiently

-Joyce Fox, Let's go then, have your breakfast, You Do, but you must not leave without permission, and I do not want a boyfriend for you yet, you should focus on your studies, and be the best in the class, you're not stupid daughter- Her mother says seriously, she looked at her daughter seriously

-If mother, thanks, I know mom, I'll ask, listen and mother, I will be the best in the class, and to make you proud mother, thanks, we therefore- Joyce says very sorry, it is very overprotected by her mother, she wants freedom, and go anywhere, but at age 18, if I could leave whenever she wants

-always use the color purple, because I'm not complaining, but because you use both- Mother asks Joyce

-is because I like the color, it's okay, because I want to wear it- Joyce says friendly

she and her mother climbed into the van, Joyce was a little sad because her parents divorced, now this year will be difficult for her, she closed her eyes, and came two tears in her eyes, she was wrong, She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of his purple sweater, she got out of the truck and approached the address, people looked at her, she did not notice that, she walked to the work of the office of the director

-Miss you who is, tell me your name please, and that is offered to you- the director says in a friendly tone

-Hello Mr. Director, I am Joyce Fox, my mother enrolled me here, I come to school and my class schedule- Joyce says shyly, she hid her hands with sweater sleeves, and low head

-oh yeah right, Joyce Fox, little Joyce, well have, start with chemistry, is in the classroom number 21- The director agreed and said laughing

-Thank you, and where is that classroom- Joyce says calmly

-this by there, and note, give it to the teacher Appleby, your turn with her- school director, replied earnestly

Joyce left the office and went to the classroom, Joyce gently knocked on the door, Ms. Appleby opened the door and saw the little Joyce, she handed him the note, she looked at her kindly, Joyce entered on living room with timidity, and was moving slowly mu, everyone saw, Joyce is very nervous

-Guys, this is Joyce Fox and her new classmate, treat her well guys heard, Joyce sit here please-Mrs Appleby said gently

-Of course, if- Joyce says nervously

She pulled out her notebook and pencil, and she began writing, all looked, she did not look at anyone, Joyce was very nervous, is new to this school, and new in town, and very overprotective of her mother, she had her hair down, and she had a headband, it had its short bangs in front, it looked like a good girl and sweet as she is in this way, The bell rang, Joyce grabbed her things, and left the room, she went to sit alone in an empty table with their food in a metal tray

-is the new girl, we should know, is so alone- Kat says kindly, all looked with pleasure

-Hello new, sit with us, we're not going to eat you, and what's your name- Tanya says lively, She call to Joyce

-Hello, Well here I am, I'm Joyce Cox and you who are- Joyce says nervous, she was shaking, she said her name

-Great, I'm Tanya Sloan, she's Kat Hillard, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, and Tommy Oliver, pleasure, and where you come from your- Tanya says cheerfully, and presents all friends

-Nice to meet you, and I come from England- Joyce said with a British accent, she says shyly

-ah well, and because you moved over here, that sounds weird- Kat says amiably, and throws a question to Joyce, she was very confused

-Well, my parents recently divorced, that really affected me, my mother got a job at Angel Grove, and moved the two together- Joyce said very timidly, she felt bad for saying that, and sad

-Ops, sorry for asking that- Kat says very sorry

-never mind, do not apologize for that- Joyce tells Kat safely

Knowing they were to her, and she was getting to know them, she felt better, are his new friends, and end of the lunch hour, Joyce grabbed her things, and made the sign Kat, Joyce follow them, little Joyce followed, went to chemistry class, Joyce was safer, the day school ended, and Joyce's mother was looking for her, she amount in the truck and go home, his new friends said goodbye to her, and she took leave of them, his mother looked at them with kindness and smiling

-his mother is not crazy, I think she likes us all- Rocky says very gracefully, the friends went to the command center

-Guys, another Zeo crystal is purple glass, I think there is another ranger, but no one knows who is- Alpha says very quietly

-Alpha and where is that missing Zeo crystal, we find It- Tommy says categorically

-do not know where, but his energy feels- Alpha says sorry

Joyce was collecting garbage from their house, she grabbed a black bag, and went to throw them away, she placed them in the trash, but before going inside the house, she saw a light shining, she slowly aceroc brightness , and saw a purple glass on the floor, she grabbed the glass with care

-Guys, a girl found the Zeo Crystal, who that that girl- Alpha says cheerful, and asked for the girl

-is the new girl, Joyce Cox, study with us, is the new girl, maybe ranger will- Tanya responds surprise, the new ranger is Joyce

-She will if ranger, but we must wait- Zordon says what is happening


	2. Accepting Zeo Power

Power Rangers is not mine, not his characters, only the character of the new girl is mine

This fanfic is set in the Power ranger zeo, the arrival of a new girl to Angel Grove, a shy girl, who comes from England, she has no friends there, but later will have, she lives with her overprotective mother, her mother is divorced, and her father lives in England

* * *

Joyce found the Zeo Crystal, was missing, she put it in her locker, she see it is that later, she began to clean your bedroom, your closet and hear a strange noise, and a light shone, she opened the door , and was transported to the command center, it appeared, and saw his new friends there, and saw the others, she was confused

-What happened, and where I am- Joyce says confused

-I see you got the Zeo Crystal, the missing- Alpha tells the girl that made its appearance, and pointed to the glass, she had

-Yes, and what is this place, and friends, they do here- Joyce says amicably and throw some questions

-'re the new Ranger, and this is the command center of the rangers zeo, you'll be part of this team, quiet, how good we are, and if we know where we are- Adam replied to Joyce

-Well, well be part of it, is something new- Joyce nods, and agree to be a ranger, she looked at all

-Joyce, this is your communicator, and your morpher, be careful, do not tell anyone, you say, Power Rangers Zeo, six, Purple- Billy tells to Joyce with carefully

-Well, thanks, I got it, But I must go home, my mother is concerned, she overprotected much, I must return- Joyce says nervously, and she put it on his left wrist

-good bye, see you at school- Kat says quietly

* * *

-Daughter to where you were, tell me the truth and where did you get that clock- Mother of Joyce, Joyce tells worried

-in the bathroom, and do not worry, that my dad gave me before we left and I wore it today, I'm not lying to you- Joyce replied with a lie, is the first lie she tells her mother, she went to dinner

-Here you go, your favorite dinner, Pizza, and daughter, how was your day, I saw you made new friends- Her mother showed her dinner, and was Pizza, Joyce's favorite, friendly tone she said to her daughter

-Thanks Mother, mother of course it is, and well, my day was great, I met people, I have new friends, and how was your day at your new job- Joyce says very calmly and cheerfully

-daughter of nothing, and what is that good, I told you it would be a good year for you, and I like new friends, and well, to me it was great, good when finished, clean your plate, and your father call for phone, you were in the bathroom, later called- Her mother responds to her cheerful, was very happy for her

-But what is a mother, you're right mom, really, great, this is the first time you say that, I'm happy for you, yes I will mom, seriously, I want to talk to him and tell him, ah really wait the call my father- Joyce says nervously, and happy at the same time

_Ring-Ring, _the phone rang, she ran to the living room, she tripped and fell with the cabinet above the cabinet, it is somewhat awkward, she carefully lifted the furniture, she arranged her clothes and hair, and grab the phone, and answered

-Hello daughter, how was your day in the new city- Her father says happy

-hello father, well it was great, I have new friends, and as has been father- Joyce replied her father very happy and somewhat agitated

-'re fine, your voice stirred note, and that you have good friends, it was time that- her father says kindly

-if I am, is that I bumped into the furniture, and I am a little fast so if dad, that was great, goodbye, I send kisses and greetings- Joyce says cheerfully, tells what happened with funny tone, that gave some comedy, she said goodbye to her father

-Ah that good, ok, I hear, your voice betrays you, good bye, I also sent you to kiss you goodnight and greetings- her father says little worried, but remains concerned, he hung up the phone, Joyce yawn and puts the phone was

-Joyce, you walk Spock, your beloved dog needs to relieve- Her mother tells her tired

-if mother see Spock a walk, come fast dog- Joyce nods and calls his dog, put the chain and hit the streets, it was about 6:45 pm

and her dog smelled something, and started to run like crazy, she tried to stop him but she could not, the dog actually walked to her, she moved quickly to stop the dog, but could not, she stumbled with someone, and she fell, was Adam, they stumbled

-Sorry Adam, is that my dog is crazy- She apologized so sorry

-no matter, sure he heard some animal- Adam tells her gentle tone

-It should be, I'm your new neighbor- Joyce says quietly

-Well if you are- He Tells

they departed, Joyce grabbed his dog and ran home, it's late, she settled for bed, she took a cold shower, she dried her wet body, she put on her pajamas, brushed her teeth and went to bed, she became very sleepy, tomorrow is the second day of her high school, she hugged her tightly stuffed

-Joyce to get up, you go to your school- Her mother calls her up

-Coming Mother, let me get dressed, and already down to the living- Accelerated Joyce replied her mother, she got dressed, grabbed her things, and slowly lower the living room

-well come now, you'll be late- Mother of Joyce says

they arrived, his mother was, and she went to the salon, and she sat together his friends were Spanish classes, Joyce is very good in all subjects, She is very smart at all, but awkward, and very shy, now she has good friends, she was writing down all the notes in her notebook, her sigh of boredom

-Joyce write your phone to keep in touch-Tanya says

-Have guys, here is the phone number of my house- Joyce grabbed a piece of paper, and grabbed his pen, and write down your number on it, she gave them to her new friends, she said very amicably

There were no classes today, and they were waiting for something, and suddenly their communicators rang, the six friends had rushed into hiding, and is teleported to the command center, were suffering an attack of the machines, they became Power Rangers Zeo

-Rangers go to the city, since the machines are attacking- Zordon said with a serious tone

-come now, you have to stop these silly machines- Tommy said as a leader, the other rangers as follows

They reached the town of Angel Grove, and began to fight against the machines, Joyce turned a good ranger, she defends humans from these machines, and won for today, quickly hid and turned in their original condition, returned to high school, Joyce's mother went to look

-Mom finally arrive, I've waited a long time, let's go- Joyce tells her mother, she had to lie a little, but she should not tell her what she is now

-Daughter Ah sorry, will not happen again, had a lot of traffic, get in the van- Her mother tells her laughing, she felt like a fool

-Mother do not want to look for me, I prefer to go alone, you can accept that- Joyce says very calmly, and adult form

-it's about time you said it, as these grow and understand, not do it again, because you can go out with your friends, you can have a boyfriend, but you must not scrape any subject- His mother accepted the proposal of her now not overprotect your daughter

-Thanks Mother're the best in the world- Joyce says happy and she hugged her mother

-that no child, Thank Daughter- His mother says happy

-Mom's not, well, at home- Joyce says


End file.
